Shadow Steed
(Please do not delete) In universe #374 1,020 years ago a colt was born between a stallion pegasus and a mare unicorn. They named their son Shadow Steed. The pairing of this couple gave their child more magic ability than a pegasus but not as capable as a unicorn. The child's father Wing Wind was a guard for their village along with his wife Bright Light. In their village Being a guard was a high honor not everyone could be one. Shadow Steed's village fell under attack during the night hours by Quartz one of Queen Chrysalis' commanding officers. Being out numbered Wing Wind hid his child away with his uncle who raised until he was a full grown stallion. Shadow Steed traveled the the known parts of Equestria at the time until a small town of Hoofale was invaded by Quartz. Shadow Steed Used his limited magic to turn the water around him into ice spears or walls for defense to fend off the changelings. The changelings fled but Quarts stood in front of this new pony he seen. Questioning how a pegasus could use such magic, Shadow Steed could only say that It was genetics Quarts retreated as two alicorn princesses landed in the desolate village. The villagers explained how Quartz's army entered and the pegasus that helped them. The two princesses introduced themselfs as Luna and Celestia and invited him to join the royal guard to train his magical abilities. Shadow Steed spent years working on his ice based magic and made several friends including a pony by the name of Sombra who studied magic with him. between his magic training in Canterlot Shadow Steed continue to travel short distances trying to take back the villages from changelings' control. Slowly he gained more reputation as a hero. His travels brought him to the arctic north where He met Quartz again. Surrounded by snow it seamed that Shadow steed had the upper hand in a fight but his magic always had a weakness. It only worked when it wanted to, Soon Quartz overpowered Shadow Steed and trapped him in snow. His ice magic kicked in one last time and frozen him in a block of ice where he stayed for 1,000 years. He finally broke out dazed and confused he went back to Canterlot where the sisters greeted him back like he was risen from the dead. He was filled in on all the events of the past 1,000 years. Quartz and his army has taken over half of Equestria. Shadow takes it upon himself to fight the changelings threat once again. In the hero legacy side stories Shadow Steed meets his alternate universe version of himself where he is corrupted by the same dark magic that corrupted Sombra. He claims himself as Shadow Steed, King of the Everfree Kingdom. Abilities Flight Ice Magic- due to his genes he has an odd connection with the element ice as long as there is water or snow around he can turn it into ice. Ice armor- He can form the ice to create armor for himself Ice crash- Shadow Steed flies at hyper sonic speeds making an aura of ice and crashes into his target Ice weapon summoning- Shadow Steed can make weapons out of ice and wield them through levitation Weaknesses Unreliable magic- His magic can only work if there is water or snow if it will work at all His reputation is growing which made him into a cocky pony. Not much of a thinker inside of battle- He's not much of a strategist, winning most of his fights with dumb luck or always being on the offensive, tiring out his opponents. Trivia As older colts Sombra and Shadow Steed regularly competed for Luna's attention but both lost in the long run Shadow Steed was ment to have long spiky mane with red at the tips. If you're a dragon ball fan his mane would be similar to super saiyan 3 Goku. He was also supposed to have a black coat color but was changed to a darkish grey. Shadow Steed isn't the only pony with mutated genes, their has been 12 cases of ponies being a mix between a pegasi or an earth pony with a unicorn over 1,000 years. Shadow Steed was the first. Before Shadow Steed was frozen in ice he was married to a pure white pegasus mare named Snow. Shadow Steed in LOE.jpg|Shadow Steed in L.O.E Category:Pegasi Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Status (Hero) Category:Content (Neutralspace432)